


Homesick for you

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Cybersex, Dry Humping, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Humor, Foot Jobs, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Guess who's horny, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, Someone gets spanked, Spit As Lube, Sweat, Top Hinata Shouyou, Very public indecency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: Oikawa returns home after a month playing volleyball in Argentina.The plan: Take Hinata on a date.The problem: His nephew Takeru wants to watch a volleyball game with him.The solution: Why not both?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Homesick for you

27° Celsius. That's exactly the temperature in Hinata's bedroom on this hot summer day, and he doesn't dare to check what's it like outside, he's sweaty enough just lying on the floor with an electric fan blasting on his face. He wishes the Black Jackals had practice, that'd keep his mind distracted from the heat, at least it worked wonders in Rio when he played under the sun for hours without even realizing it. There's no sea breeze here though, he'll have to do with a wet cloth on his nape to cool off. Thinking of the beach reminds him it's been a month since Oikawa returned to Argentina to play official volleyball matches, their contacts have been brief so far, but it doesn't surprise him in the slightest knowing the intensive training the setter imposes upon himself. Which doesn't mean he misses him any less, he's gotten so used to his presence that he needs to talk to him even if it's only a few minutes before he sleeps. He checks the time again for good measure, it should be late evening in Argentina, just about the moment Oikawa arrives home.

-Shouyou: good night

-Shouyou: are you done training?

Hinata watches Oikawa's last game while he waits for a reply, it looks like the setter had fun with his demonic serves, and scoring the last point with a dump shot was surely the highlight of the match. Shortly after his text the phone rings signaling a video call, someone's feeling impatient for their daily chat.

"Hello chibi-chaaan!" Oikawa waves from his bed wearing a fluffy bathrobe, "Just got out of the shower, it's been a rough day...couldn't wait to see you!"

Hinata smiles rolling face down on his futon, the heat of the room not bothering him as much anymore. "Oikawa-saaan! I was watching your game, Argentina was unstoppable thanks to you, congratulations!"

"Hmm, of course, I'm the best setter no matter where I play, this country would be no different," he smirks placing an arm behind his head getting comfortable, the tiredness vanishing from his body thanks to Hinata's beautiful smile. "I should probably give you some credit too, you beat both Tobio-chan and Ushijima on that match against the Schweiden Adlers last week, you made me so proud, wish I could've been in Japan to cheer you on."

"Hehe, I knew you wouldn't miss it." He also knows it's a bad lie whenever he says he doesn't watch Kageyama's games. "It's honestly challenging to beat them, I suppose you reaaaally enjoy when they lose for once huh?"

"I recorded it," he pauses for a second at his obvious slip up, "Uh, for future reference I mean, it's part of my role as a setter to study my adversaries' weak points."

"Mm-hmm, I bet that's why!" Hinata giggles swaying his legs up and down on the futon, a little teasing never hurts.

Oikawa sulks scrunching his nose, "What's with that grin, are you making fun of me chibi-chan? I like watching you play, plus I get to study _your_ weaknesses at the same time so I'm making the most out of it."

"Really now, mind telling me what those weaknesses are, oh wise Grand King?"

"I shouldn't since you'd likely be my rival in the future," he lifts a brow pleased at the nickname, "But you're special, so I'll make an exception."

"Okay, lay it on me!"

"First, you're too attractive, I hate it."

"Wha- how's that a weakness?"

"Being a decoy limits your movements 'cause everybody's eyes are _always_ on you."

"Wait, are we talking about volleyball or..."

"You're naive and overly friendly drawing all these guys around you like flies, it makes me want to swat them away."

"Um, Oikawa-san?"

"The worst thing is how you let your fans manhandle you as they want, have some public decency!"

"I'm- I'm sorry." Now he feels he's getting scolded even though he can't grasp the reasoning behind it, why did he apologize?

Oikawa huffs looking to the side, "I can't stay away from you for long, or else..." he murmurs to himself, _"The others will try stealing you from me while I can't fight back, I won't allow it."_

"Ah, I couldn't hear that."

"I said I'm returning to Japan as soon as possible."

"You've only been in Argentina for a month, isn't that a bit rushed?"

"Once our official matches are done with it doesn't matter where I continue my personal training."

"Isn't it expensive to keep traveling so often?"

"Luckily I have quite the generous sponsors. I already got myself a house here, remember?"

Hinata makes a concerned expression, "I feel guilty about it...I'll take a trip to Argentina instead, just let me save some money this year!"

"Waiting for a year to see you would be difficult," Oikawa chuckles happy with the idea of having him over at his new home, "Although I can reserve a flight for you if you'd like to visit anytime."

"No point if you have to pay for it." Hinata sulks angry at himself, if only he were half as rich as Kenma.

"I guess you don't miss me then."

"I do, I miss you a whole lot Tooru!"

Oikawa flushes lightly, "Hmm, I just thought of another weakness, perhaps the biggest one."

"Not sure I want to hear it, but go ahead."

"...You're weak for this," he opens his bathrobe sliding it down his shoulders exposing his athletic torso, brushing a finger downwards from his chest, rubbing a nipple and across his abs until it dips under the bathrobe belt keeping it closed. "Well, am I wrong?"

"N-no." Hinata's gaze fixes on the way his fingers fiddle with the belt while his legs lie wide open, "I miss everything about you, I miss kissing you, I miss your sassy remarks, I miss smelling your cologne in bed, I miss-"

"Nnhh...I bet you do babe," the redhead gulps as Oikawa places his phone leaning on a pillow aiming for a panoramic shot, stroking his cock through the bathrobe while pinching on a nipple teasing himself.

"T-Tooru, a-are you horny?"

"It's been a month. I couldn't stand it and rushed home to talk to you for a while longer tonight, does that answer your question?"

"You could have said yes," he laughs making the setter's heart soar.

Oikawa throws him a cute pout, "Very funny, it must be nice having enough setters willing to give you a hard fuck whenever you like, meanwhile I'm here all by myself."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you when-"

"Start by taking off your t-shirt, now."

Hinata twitches at his command, Oikawa's lustful half-lidded gaze letting him know he won't take a no for an answer. His brain works at full speed calculating the risks, Natsu went shopping and he's unsure when she'll be back but their parents aren't home today, locking the door should be safe enough. "Okay, one minute."

There's a 'click' sound before Hinata returns to his futon, he leaves his phone on the pillow kneeling before the camera and begins pulling up his t-shirt, slowly as if making a little show revealing his toned muscles covered by a layer of sweat. The room feels hotter than earlier, or is it his imagination?

"Fuck, you're making me so hard," Oikawa blurts out tracing Hinata's perfect v-line with his eyes, the real prize right below hidden by a pair of worn-out shorts. He makes out its shape by the tent rapidly growing underneath, not that he doesn't know what it looks like, but he can appreciate some mystery to start things off.

"Um, I'm a bit sweaty," Hinata's blush reaches down to his chest, whether it's from the heat or shame isn't quite certain. "I was going to have a shower later, should I...?"

Oikawa can't handle this man, he's torn between wanting to hug him or fuck him, preferably both. "Don't go anywhere, you look sexy just as you are."

"Isn't it always hot there, how come you're not sweating in your room?"

"The joys of quality air conditioning, another reason for you to move to Argentina with me."

"Tooru, do you really-?"

That's too much of a serious topic to discuss right now, specially when he's got an erection to deal with, "If you're so hot take off your shorts."

Hinata grins tilting his head about to cause some mischief. "Ah, now that you mention it..." he sneaks a hand in his shorts, the visible back and forth motions while he looks into the camera biting his lower lip encouraging Oikawa's hard-on.

"God dammit Shouyou, let me see it."

"You started this, so you go first."

"So that's what you wanted to begin with," he smirks finally untying the belt and opening his bathrobe to the sides, showing his swollen cock lying on his stomach, red and throbbing with excitement. "Satisfied?"

"Mmh, not yet," Hinata's shorts and underwear are thrown out of the picture, his cock bouncing and curving up while Oikawa spreads his legs uttering a low groan. Hinata loves his bold reaction, like he's ready to be fucked this very instant. He wants to keep teasing him though, so he drops his body flat on the futon and puts his hands under his chin smiling deviously, "Touch yourself."

Oikawa is losing his patience frowning at the redhead with a mix of arousal and annoyance, but he's too desperate to get off to hold back anything at this point. He grabs a lube bottle he'd left nearby drizzling the liquid through his length, then slathers it gently twisting his hand around shivering at the pleasant sensation. "Hah- nnh, are you watching babe, do you like it?"

Hinata nods dragging his hips on the futon, rubbing his erection feeling wetness come out of it. "Yeah, keep going."

"Shit, I want you." Oikawa takes on a hastier pace pumping himself rhythmically, toying with the slit adding precum to the moisture while he massages his balls with the other hand. He throws his head back on the pillow moaning as his hips thrust on instinct.

 _"Wow, he must've been so pent up,_ " Hinata thinks staring in awe at his phone. "Hey, Tooru?" he calls for the setter's attention taking an all fours position, his cock standing suggestively between his legs for his lover's delight. "Show me how you'd want me to fuck you."

"I'd let you take control, tear me apart until I come crying your name." He plants his feet on the bed and spreads himself wide open prodding at the rim with his fingers, pushing his middle inside loosening himself.

"Careful with your words, I'll remember them once you're in Japan."

Another finger goes in, then a third shoving them in fast without a care for the embarrassing squelching noises trying to reach his prostate, thankfully he's been blessed with long fingers. "Yes babe, I want it, wanna come from your cock..."

Hinata snaps his hips thrusting within his fist, beads of precum coating his fingers making for a slippery ride enjoying the sight of Oikawa's obscene look, his eyes are shut tight, lolling his tongue and voicing carnal moans while he jerks his shaft nearly at the limit of his endurance. "Look at me Tooru, this is for you."

He opens his eyes to stare into Hinata's dazed own, his cheeks red as strawberries and his whole skin gleaming with sweat as drops fall down from his body onto the futon. Oikawa hasn't felt more enamored in his life and he doesn't miss the moment Hinata's brows tighten and the delicious whimpers he lets out when he spills his load dampening the futon.

"Fwa-aah...I love you Tooru."

"Chibi-chan, nghh!" Oikawa's fingers sink deeper hitting his prostate, he tugs at his cock harshly and that shatters his resistance to pieces. Hinata watches as he lifts his hips digging his heels on the mattress, shooting heavy strings landing across his chest, a long one reaching his chin before his body flops like dead weight. His thigh muscles twitch, his facial expression has become a total wreck and Hinata determines waiting for a month was definitely worth it, he really can't wait for his return to Japan now.

"...Came so hard I thought I was dying."

"Pfft- don't be dramatic!"

Oikawa sighs putting an arm over his forehead, "Idiot, easy to say when you didn't put up without sex for a month."

"Ah, does that mean you haven't done it with other guys?" He's afraid to know, yet he feels like he needs to given how intimate their relationship is.

"I had my share of men hitting on me," he wipes the puddle of cum on his chest with his bathrobe tossing it to the floor afterwards, "But I've left the hooking up phase behind since I started dating you."

"Is that so," Hinata grins feeling his heart drumming anxiously.

"Consider yourself lucky."

"I am, thank you for dealing with me."

Deep down Oikawa wants to confess that it should be him saying these words, sadly his pride won't permit it. "Now then, since you put me in a good mood...tell me what you're doing today!"

"It's too hot to go out, I'll stay home until you fall asleep."

Hinata sends him one of his precious smiles and they keep talking for another hour until Oikawa dozes off dreaming of them together in Argentina.

"Sweet dreams, Grand King."

\- - -

"¡¡Pásala aquí Tooru!!" Oikawa's teammate shouts asking for a toss, it's the last training day for Argentina's team before they get a short break and the setter is at the top of his game, moreso than usual, that is to say he's absolutely flawless.

"Hell yeah!" he earns a group high five praising his performance, placing his hands on his hips adopting an exaggerated proud stance. "Am I the best or what!"

Another teammate pats his back, "Someone is really motivated to give his best today, could it be you're excited to see your boyfriend?"

"Wha- where did that come from?" he stutters looking at the floor.

"Come on, it's obvious when you talk to him, next day you're like a different person."

"Y-you're wrong, I'm not-"

A taller man ruffles his hair as if he were a child, "Ninja Shouyou must've swept you off your feet, look at you acting all shy whenever we mention him."

Oikawa scowls glaring at them, "That's normal when you love someone, ugh!"

His teammates voice a loud 'aaaw' in unison making him extremely embarrassed. That'll teach him to _never_ talk about Hinata with them again, he didn't expect a group of grown up men to act as old gossiping ladies.

"Che Tooru, ¿cuándo nos lo vas a presentar?"

"You want to meet him?! Uh, that'll be at the Olympics unless he comes to Argentina first, he said he wanted to..."

"You're a coward," a teammate mocks him, "Ask him to marry you, you're delaying the inevitable."

His eyes shimmer as he clenches his fists, "I'm- I'm too young for that but once I'm stablished in this country I-"

"Woah, you're actually considering it!" the whole team gasps covering their mouths in surprise.

Oikawa's face combusts acknowledging his grave mistake, "Shut up, I hate every single one of you jerks!!" He storms off after grabbing his sports bag leaving them perplexed without a chance to react. They crack a laugh at his hissy fit, "Buena suerte Tooru."

\- - -

"Onii-chan, I think I'm melting."

Natsu and Hinata are sitting in her room sharing a big electric fan which moves sideways, swinging left and right along the current of air blowing on their faces.

"We could put a bag of ice on our heads."

"Then we'd get a cold dummy," suddenly a bulb lits up in her head, "Let's eat some ice-cream, there should be leftovers in the fridge!"

"Too late, mom ate it," Hinata drops on the floor utterly exhausted, "We're doomed Natsu, let's make our peace before our souls depart to the netherworld."

"Noo, don't leave me onii-chaaan!" she tickles his sides making him squirm and laugh uncontrollably, "We'll survive if you bring a huge cup of ice-cream, you're our last hope!"

"The light is calling out for me," he reaches out his arm dramatically.

"Fine, fine, I'll pay for it this once."

Hinata perks up instantly at the generous offer, "Gotcha, I'll bring that ice-cream even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Go swift as the wind, I'm feeling faint...oh, get the vanilla flavor with choco chips okay?"

Hinata puts on a tank top —he can't go out shirtless even if he wanted— and a pair of flip-flops running through the neighborhood like a thunder just flashed by. He reaches the convenience store marking a record time, but he stares helplessly as the customer in front snatches the last vanilla ice-cream cup from under his nose. He's shocked when the bigger man turns around, "Iwaizumi-san!!"

"Shouyou? What're you doing here?"

"I've come to save my sister," Iwaizumi wiggles a brow in confusion, "Umm...can I buy that ice-cream cup, please?"

Hinata explains his mission and Iwaizumi laughs handing him the valuable quest item, buying a watermelon ice-cream for himself instead. "The ice-cream from this store is amazing, I took a walk from my neighborhood just to get some. That cup would've melted on my way back anyways."

"You walked that long under this sun? You're tough Iwaizumi-san, I'm glad you aren't my opponent anymore."

The man smiles amicably, "Maybe we'll end up being partners, a bird told me you're joining Japan's national team for the Olympics, just as I'm planning to do."

"Wait, are you playing again?"

"I'm a physical trainer, it's a different field."

"Gwah, awesome! We'd be unbeatable if you helped with training, you've always been so strong!"

Iwaizumi rubs his nape awkward at the compliments, "Thanks, nothing is decided yet but I hope we both make it. You're an impressive player Shouyou, impressive enough that you caught shittykawa's interest, that isn't an easy feat."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I said more than I should."

"You can’t leave it at that Iwaizumi-san, tell me more!"

"I'll walk you home, let's talk on the way there." Iwaizumi buys an extra watermelon ice-cream for Hinata, he intends this to be a relaxed walk, he's aware of Oikawa's feelings but he hasn't had a chance to talk with the other part about it. "As I was saying you were an oddball in high school."

"Hey, you used nicer words before."

"At first shittykawa thought you were a small fry but he got curious watching you and Tobio play together."

"I don't get it."

"You must know he can be a petty asshole, when he saw you guys made a good team he wanted to beat you both to the ground, prove he was better."

"That does sound like him."

"When Aoba Johsai lost against Karasuno he was impressed by your perseverance, always trying to surpass your limits against all odds, it reminded him of himself. I never anticipated he'd fall for you in Rio, but it makes sense...you're a kindred spirit."

Hinata listens with attention, it appears as if Iwaizumi has given this a lot of thought, Oikawa is still his childhood friend despite their constant fights. He sounds sincere and worried for his well-being, that much is clear.

"Heh, look at me giving you an earful like a concerned mother."

"No, I'm glad you can speak your mind with me Iwaizumi-san."

"What I'm trying to say is...you be good to him, alright? He puts on a confident act but his skin isn't that thick, so try not to hurt him."

"I won't, I'd never hurt someone I care for."

They reach Hinata's home after a few steps, "Want to come in? We can eat ice-cream and watch old volleyball games from high school."

"I appreciate it, but I bet your sister needs it more than I do."

Hinata waves him off to rush upstairs carrying Natsu's cold treat. "I hope you're alive Natsu, I've got your vanilla ice-cream delivery!"

"Yaaay, what took you so long onii-chan?"

"Came across an old acquaintance."

Natsu removes the cup lid and her face drops, "It's melted!!"

\- - -

Hinata stares at the calendar hung up on his room. The past month has been crossed out, another week has gone by and he smiles seeing tomorrow is circled red reminding him of Oikawa's arrival. Not that he'd forget, they've talked everyday since he left to Argentina and last week Oikawa has been specially persistent —and horny— in his efforts to arrange a fancy date as soon as he lands in Japan, he's unaffected by jet-lag after traveling so often.

"He said he'd text me before he takes his flight." It's as if he'd inadvertently summoned the devil, his phone buzzing in his hand making him jump.

-Oikawa: (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

-Oikawa: forgive me chibi-chan

-Oikawa: (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

The sad emoji spam gets him worried, could his flight have gotten delayed for some reason, or worse yet, canceled?

-Shouyou: what's wrong, are you okay?

-Oikawa: I'm so sorry, my nephew wants to watch a volleyball game with me tomorrow

-Oikawa: it's pretty far so I have to take him there, we'll have to spend a night in other town

-Oikawa: I can't refuse (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

"Ah, that's right, Oikawa-san has a weak spot for his nephew. It's cute how he hoards pictures of him in his phone since he was smaller."

-Shouyou: we can meet when you're home

-Shouyou: have fun (≧◡≦) ♡

Oikawa taps his foot while he waits for his flight at the airport, feeling a bit disappointed that Hinata didn't attempt to change his mind about his little trip considering how much they want to see each other. He even packed a box of condoms in his suitcase beforehand but the universe seems to be plotting against him in the most cruel of ways. However giving up isn't part of his vocabulary.

-Oikawa: come with us

-Oikawa: it'd be fun to watch volleyball together

-Shouyou: won't that be weird?

-Shouyou: I don't know your nephew

-Oikawa: well he knows Ninja Shouyou!

-Oikawa: he'd love to meet a famous player like you

He fails to mention he'd already talked with his nephew about Hinata, not only as a player, but a _special_ friend.

-Shouyou: if you say so, I'll be glad to join ( ˘ ³˘)♥

And so Hinata ventures straight into the lion's den once again without a clue of what awaits him tomorrow, praying for a meet up without any eventuality. That box of condoms would laugh at him if an inanimated object were able to.

\- - -

Beep.

Beep.

At the third warning Oikawa yawns turning off his phone alarm, waking up from a restorative sleep on his nephew's spare futon after a long flight back home. He checks the time —ten o'clock— which means he has four hours to shower, eat properly and dress up before they head for the bus station where they'll meet up with Hinata. Everything on schedule.

"Mornin' Tooru," a teenager barges in the room —his room actually— with a cup of iced tea and a milk bread in hand offering them to Oikawa as breakfast.

"Good morning Takeru, I must be dreaming, you woke up earlier than me," he grins munching on the freshly made bread.

"I had to prepare my backpack with supplies for our trip, I'm super excited!"

Oikawa looks at it near the futon, "What have you got in there? It looks heavy...I'm not carrying that."

"Bah, nobody asked you. I got a water bottle, some snacks, earphones to listen to music, our entrance tickets...oh, and a Black Jackals t-shirt for Shouyou's autograph!"

"How come you never ask for _my_ autograph?"

"You signed a ball for me when you were in high school, I think that along the bunch of Argentinian souvenirs is more than enough."

"Hmph, and here I thought you considered me a cool uncle."

"You're cool! But I'm curious about your boyfriend, he's gotta be a saint to stand someone with your personality."

Oikawa coughs choking on his iced tea, turning purple while Takeru helps by smacking his back. "T-told you- he isn't my b-boyfriend!!"

"You haven't asked him out yet? You're always talking about how great he is, don't tell me he's taken."

Of course Oikawa can't explain their relationship that easily, he's taken, and yet he isn't. The concept of fuck buddies is too strong for a teen, even a softer word like polyamory feels too complex for someone his age. He'd rather safeguard his innocence for a few more years.

"I haven't, we're both busy with volleyball."

Takeru lifts a brow like he can see right through his bullshit, "Okay, anyways, the shower is free so go get ready! "

The setter is forcefully dragged out of the futon and into the bathroom in a hurry. He's got time to enjoy a decent shower and freshen up for what he'll refrain from calling a date, not with his nephew present. The stream of water cascades on his head and shoulders, his thoughts drifting away envisioning Hinata's orange hair, his caramel eyes and that hypnotic smile he can't resist along other sensual parts of his body. He scrubs his hair looking down to a half-mast erection, _"Ugh...come on Tooru, you can't do anything with it today. I have to deal with this before it gets worse."_

It'd be troublesome if he got _this_ excited when he finally meets with his beloved redhead. The water splashes on the floor muffling his whimpers, stroking his cock slowly all the way from the base to the tip, holding it tight just as he remembers Hinata's insides feel when he penetrates him. The vivid memory makes his hips jolt forward leaning his forehead on the wall. "Shouyou...hngh, can't wait..." he imagines a variety of sex positions he'd like to try while he thrusts faster, less controlled as the electrifying sensation builds up to a boiling point. "Haa-fuhh-!" his legs tremble and he bites on his fingers to keep quiet, releasing quick spurts that get washed away by the current.

"Toooruuu, mum brought you clothes, don't take much longer!"

"Shit, this will do for now." Oikawa leaves the bathroom with a crimson hue on his face and a towel around his waist, eyeing the clothes Takeru had left on top of his futon. "Just as expected from my sis she picked the first thing she saw from my closet," he sighs seeing a pale turquoise t-shirt, white jeans and a pair of brown loafers. Unimpressive, the opposite of what he would've liked to wear for the occasion.

"She said you only had old stuff there, don't complain!"

He gets dressed, then looks at himself on the small mirror available fluffing up his hair and putting a hand on his hip striking a pose akin to a professional model. "On second thought I can make anything look good."

Takeru snorts trying not to laugh, "I'm starting to think you don't care about watching the volleyball match as much as seducing Shouyou."

"That's- uh, I want to do that too! Wait, what I meant is-"

"Don't worry, I won't be a bother...for a fair price."

"Are you blackmailing your uncle?!"

"I want a new t-shirt from my favorite team, and a meal where I get to pick anything on the menu."

Oikawa frowns at his daring attitude, "If you think you can outsmart an adult you're wrong."

"Guess I'll stick to Shouyou then, I'm sure he'll be interested in having a lengthy chat about volleyball."

"You little devil," he extends a hand forward, "Deal, but only _I_ will stick to him, understood?"

The pact is sealed, there won't be any interference between Oikawa's plans and Hinata this time.

\- - -

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Hinata settles down his nerves as he waits at the bus station, jittery from head to toe due to the sudden trip with Oikawa's nephew. It's a first to meet his family members, a very important one at that. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten involved but now it's too late to back out, he'll simply act natural as he always does when he meets new people. _"I hope he likes me,"_ he thinks twiddling his thumbs.

"Chibi-chan!!" Oikawa shouts from a distance speed-walking to his objective. He approaches with arms wide open and Hinata tackles him blending into a hug that seems to go on forever until Takeru coughs interrupting them on purpose.

Hinata hops back regretting their open display of affection, "He-hello, I'm Shouyou Hinata, nice to meet you," he bows and shakes the boy's hand energetically.

"I'm Takeru, how're ya!"

 _"Embarrassed as hell,"_ he wants to say. "Great, thanks for inviting me to watch volleyball with you, it's gonna be fun!"

"You bet, it's always cool to meet Tooru's friends. I've got a Black Jackals t-shirt with your number by the way, sign it for me?"

Oikawa pouts feeling ignored after the brief body contact with his lover, "Let's leave that for later shall we? We better head off to the stadium before it gets crowded, an early bird gets the best seat."

As planned they ride a bus there, Takeru going in before them and picking a seat by an old lady in the front row. He sends a discreet wink at Oikawa, _"Holding my end of the bargain."_

"Aaw, only the last row is free, let's go Shouyou," Oikawa sing-songs pulling him by the hand.

"Hey, um, aren't you a little bold in front of your nephew?"

"Hum?" the setter tips his head as they sit together, "I wouldn't call a hug being bold, in fact I wanted to kiss you badly, I had to hold back."

"Does he know...?"

"Not yet," Oikawa sprinkles kisses on Hinata's cheek, "But I'm not exactly hiding it either, unless you want me to." It hurts to suggest that they pretend there's nothing between them, more than he thought it would.

Hinata should probably say that yes, that's the responsible way to behave, and yet he pecks Oikawa's lips impatient for more. "It's fine if we don't go overboard, right?" he presses their lips over and over again holding onto Oikawa's hand lacing their fingers.

"Hnn, hah...yeah, let's not..." It's been less than an hour and Oikawa is having issues controlling his urges, he wants to claim that luscious mouth in more ways than just kissing, however he'll resist the temptation for his nephew's sake. Or at least try to.

The bus reaches the stadium and Takeru prances around amazed at the amount of street stores selling sports merchandise at the entrance, turning around and smiling at his uncle with shiny eyes.

"Alright, alright, I know...don't go crazy, remember I'm paying for the hotel room too."

"You can afford it!"

Hinata twitches for a split second, "Hotel room?"

"I told you we had to spend a night here, didn't I? It'd be late to take a train even if we rush dinner."

He hadn't given it much thought when he agreed to join this trip, are they sleeping in the same room? Should he ask, or would that be awkward?

"Let me buy a souvenir for you too," Oikawa places an arm leisurely around his shoulders thankful for his loose tank top allowing him to feel some bare skin. He likes that he chose a casual style wearing jeans and sneakers, meaning he's comfortable with the situation.

"Thanks Tooru," his name slips seamlessly for the first time since they met and he notices the way Oikawa grips onto his shoulder, "Being here with you is a gift in itself, I've missed you."

"...Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say things like that or I won't be able to stop myself." His hand roams from Hinata's waist to his ass, giving it a nice squeeze throughly enjoying the round softness he's so eager to pound.

"Ah!"

"I've got all the stuff I wanted, check this out Shouyou!" Takeru sprints towards them and Oikawa sulks shoving his hands in his pockets where they can't run rampant anymore.

Hinata's heart thunders in his chest while the boy shows his spoils, a t-shirt, two keychains with different volleyball mascots, a sports water bottle...although he can't pay close attention when Oikawa is giving him the most intense bedroom eyes, he needs a distraction, and fast.

"That's pretty cool Takeru! Let's go inside the stadium before we lose our seats, the game is about to begin."

It's fairly crowded once they enter, on the bright side the front rows aren't full yet so they take the best spot available almost in front of the net. Takeru opens his backpack taking out a small bag of chips and three fizzy drinks as if he were at the cinema, the game starts and the fans roar cheering up for their teams adding to the lively ambience. Meanwhile Hinata and Oikawa focus on the players, analyzing their movements is a habit they can't get rid of, like switching into 'work mode'.

Oikawa smirks looking at the boy's team, "The setter's got a decent stance, could probably do better with those tosses if he were more flexible."

"You're too demanding Oikawa-san, this is a junior team," Hinata laughs, "I think their teamwork is on point, that's what matters!"

"Teamwork doesn't yield results if the players aren't skilled to match."

"Shut up and watch Tooru, you're ruining the mood!" Takeru frowns elbowing his arm.

"Ow, ow, okay!"

Hinata chuckles leaning his head on Oikawa's shoulder, "This is fun, it reminds me of high school."

"I spent a great deal of time analyzing other teams, watching as a spectator feels weird...you're right, it is fun." Oikawa smiles kissing the top of Hinata's head, someday he'll have to admit the redhead is guilty for changing the way he sees volleyball, he won't forget that night in Rio when he realized that even after all these years he could enjoy volleyball just like when he was a kid.

There's a short break and Takeru takes the chance to go to the public bathrooms, the perfect moment for a bit of intimacy. Hinata gazes up and Oikawa lifts his chin for a kiss savoring the taste of his lips, sugary from the fizzy drink.

"Oika- ah!"

Oikawa licks his lips asking for a deeper kiss, slipping his tongue inside his mouth in a reckless move. Hinata clutches at his t-shirt, the front row is basically the worst place to do this since everyone can see what they're doing. Then why can't he stop twisting his tongue around? He seizes the setter's nape slotting their mouths and tangling their tongues in a lewd manner until Oikawa groans pulling apart, their lips wet with spit, both panting and shaky with excitement. Unexpectedly the crowd begins clapping and whistling cheering up for them instead of the players.

"Gwaaah..." Hinata covers his face with his hands, meanwhile Oikawa is clearly proud of what he's done making a thumbs up to his audience.

Takeru returns from the bathroom confused by the outburst of cheers going on during a break, "What did I miss?"

No reply as Hinata stares at the ground flushing bright red, it's Oikawa's turn to give an excuse. "Oh, the fans here recognized who we are," he smirks a little too pleased with this outcome.

After a well-fought match Takeru's team emerges victorious and he rushes to ask for their autographs before they leave, smiling wide showing his newly acquired treasure to Oikawa. "You're the best uncle, heheh!"

"Now you say that huh."

"Better late than never!"

"I'm getting hungry," Hinata pouts touching his growling tummy, "Can we have dinner soon?"

"Thanks for reminding me Shouyou," Takeru wiggles his brows up and down looking at the setter, "I've got a free pass for anything I want to eat tonight."

"Wow, lucky!"

"And I get the feeling you've earned one, Tooru reaaally wants to sedu-"

Oikawa bonks his head before he can finish his sentence. "Ahem. So where do you want to go? There are a lot of restaurants nearby, I'd suggest Italian cuisine, there's a romantic..."

"I want burger with fries!" Takeru hops vivaciously and Hinata joins along doing a double high five.

"Yeah, I like those too!"

Takeru sees Oikawa scrunching his nose denoting he's pissed off, "Unless Tooru doesn't want to?"

"I said I'd let you pick so I'll stick to my word." He innerly crosses out his romantic dinner plan, not that it would've worked out with his nephew there anyways.

They end up following Takeru's lead checking his phone for the closest burger place. Oikawa sighs seeing a fast food restaurant in the distance, this is getting further away from his ideal dinner, although Hinata doesn't look disappointed.

"I haven't had any junk food in ages, I can do with a greasy burger for once!" he smiles holding Oikawa's hand swinging it as they walk.

There are wooden tables with benches in the park nearby —empty at this time— and while the temperature isn't as hot anymore the dense humidity sticks to their skin. Either way they decide to take a seat since it's quiet with the singing of crickets on the background while Takeru goes to the restaurant to pick up their food.

Hinata sits on top of the table waving at Oikawa to come closer, so he does obediently standing between his legs. "Today has been perfect," he entwines his hands behind Oikawa's neck brushing his lips placidly.

"Are you serious? My plans for a fancy date have been ruined, I'm sad I couldn't invite you to a proper dinner."

"You know I don't care about that," he giggles when Oikawa returns the kiss on his neck, "I'd be happy anywhere so long it's with you."

The tiny crack in Oikawa's patience becomes an unsalvageable rift, he steps closer yet grabbing at the other's thighs, hanging his head by Hinata's breathing on his neck. "Anywhere like Argentina?"

"Maybe!"

"This is unbearable."

"Wha- are you okay?"

"I'm not okay," Oikawa grips at his ass dragging Hinata on the table towards him, crashing their groins tight against each other. "You're driving me nuts, can you feel it?"

"Wait, wait Tooru, this isn't the place to-"

Oikawa thrusts rubbing their cocks through their jeans producing a sigh of satisfaction, which Hinata mimics automatically spreading his legs. "Hngh...you tell me to wait when you've let everyone else have their way with you while I was gone."

"Mm-mhh!" Hinata clutches at Oikawa's shoulders feeling his underwear getting damp, "You make it sound wrong, I'm only keeping my setters happy."

"It is wrong, you're a little cock slut," Oikawa slams his hips aggressively making the redhead whine at the friction, "Are you my cock slut too, Shouyou?" he licks across Hinata's neck savoring his skin tacky with a mix of humidity and sweat.

"Fwaahh...you're so hard Tooru."

"You too babe, I'd fuck you right here, bend you over this table and give you what you need. Would you like that?" Their hips rock in tandem and the thin fabric isn't enough to contain their erections tenting up their pants by the minute.

"C-coming!"

Oikawa's expression turns smug, "Already?"

"Your nephew is coming!!" he points behind the setter's back.

"Oh shit!"

In less than five seconds they jump away, sit in front of each other at the table and cross their legs to conceal their hard-on. Takeru arrives with a tray brimming with food, burgers, fries, appetizers and drinks laying it on the center to be shared.

"I think I ordered too much...hey, why are you two so quiet? Don't tell me you had a fight while I was getting food."

"We were enjoying how peaceful this park is," Oikawa picks up a burger as if nothing had happened taking a bite.

Hinata grins munching on a couple of fries, "Yes, it's very relaxing."

"I'm glad we came together!" Takeru lifts his drink for a poor man's toast and they all knock their plastic cups before digging in. The boy keeps prattling about the match as he gobbles down his meal, Oikawa and Hinata randomly adding their input while staring one another in the eyes. There's a fire that won't subside within them, specially not after everything that's occurred so far.

"Listen Takeru, your team is unbalanced because-" Oikawa drops a fry on the table, his eyes completely round in shock staring at Hinata.

The redhead hums taking a sip from his drink. His playful side has awakened, slipping a foot out of his sneaker and pressing it on Oikawa's inner thigh close to his stiffy. "Don't listen to him Takeru, he loves to criticize other players."

"My critics are fair, you can't always sugarco- o-oh..." he stutters feeling Hinata's foot step on his cock, pressing up and down teasing his balls before moving higher stroking the tip with his tiny toes.

"You were saying?" Hinata swipes his tongue across his lips cleaning off some leftover sauce.

"Guuh- n-nothing." Despite the risk of getting caught he doesn't show any signs of resistance, though the eroticism of a public foot job makes eating more difficult. He manages to finish his burger as Hinata's foot indulges his cock, and even though his boxers have gotten sticky he's trying his hardest not to come in front of his nephew.

"Aren't you eating your fries Tooru?"

"I'm so _full_ it hurts." Oikawa bites his lower lip, the emphasis on that specific word hinting at Hinata to give him a much deserved rest.

"Let me know if you want dessert," says Hinata throwing a cheeky wink as he removes his foot.

Takeru yawns stretching his arms, his eyes quickly turning drowsier with a full stomach. "Is the hotel very far? I dunno if I can keep carrying my backpack."

"I did tell you not to overload it with useless stuff. Anyways, we're only fifteen minutes away from it, let's gets going before you fall asleep."

It isn't a long distance but Oikawa gives up waiting on Takeru tumbling around, giving him a piggy ride along his backpack as if they were light as a feather. Volleyball training does pay off.

Hinata smiles as they enter the elevator to their room, "You're a really nice uncle, it's cute how you spoil him so much."

"Well yeah, I've always been a softie for kids and we get along for some reason. Did you know I taught Takeru how to play volleyball?"

"Of course you'd get along given how childish you can be sometimes."

Oikawa sulks refusing to acknowledge the truth, "I can't believe what I'm hearing, I'm older than you in case you've forgotten."

"Do you want to have kids?"

"WHAT?!" he shouts abruptly waking up his sleepy cargo, "Please wait until I'm ready for that responsibility...w-we could adopt a hamster or a turtle if you like."

Hinata nearly dies with an adorable flush taking over his face, "I- I wasn't suggesting that you idiot!"

"What're you guys arguing about...?" Takeru mumbles rubbing his eyes.

"N-nothing, it's nothing, get off my back so I can open the door!"

"Um, I didn't want to ask earlier but where's my room?"

Takeru stares at Hinata hiking a brow, "You're sleeping with us Shouyou, didn't Tooru tell you?"

A swift neck turn and Hinata knows he's been tricked seeing the setter poking out his tongue, winking at him like a child caught being naughty. When they enter he scans the room and he's surprised to find out there are three single beds, was he actually expecting any different?

"M'kay, I'm gonna drop dead," the boy flops on the left bed leaving the middle and right free.

"Good night Takeru," Oikawa takes the middle one and Hinata gets inside his own cozy under the silky sheets removing his jeans. There's a comfortable silence lulling him to a fast sleep, at least until his phone rumbles where he'd left it under the pillow.

-Oikawa: hey

Hinata is lying sideways facing the opposite wall so he can't see what he's doing, for now he'll play along to find out what's his objective.

-Shouyou: hey

-Oikawa: you're hot

-Shouyou: thanks, you're hotter

-Oikawa: I love you

-Oikawa: a lot

-Oikawa: we're so close, I want to assault your bed like a ninja (๑ ❛ ڡ ❛ ๑)

"Pfft!" a chuckle cuts the silence in half.

-Shouyou: or I could do a preemptive strike

-Shouyou: I'm Ninja Shouyou

-Oikawa: yes please, I want to touch you

-Oikawa: you've made me so excited today

-Shouyou: you've been excited for over a month

-Oikawa: and whose fault is it?

-Oikawa: my heart is going crazy

-Oikawa: can you guess what I'm doing?

-Shouyou: what

-Oikawa: listen closely

Hinata shuts his eyes focusing on a soft noise, something like steady claps coupled by...moans, they're definitely moans even if they're so faint he can barely hear them. _"No way,"_ his cock throbs picturing what he's up to.

-Shouyou: pervert

-Oikawa: I need you

-Oikawa: come here babe

-Shouyou: what if Takeru wakes up

-Oikawa: he won't, he was tired

There are a thousand reasons against this idea going through Hinata's mind, yet none of them matter when his lover is desperately calling for him. To be fair they're both desperate enough to accept the risk, a month's worth of pent up desire is like a ticking bomb about to explode.

-Shouyou: you've asked for it

And so the infiltration mission begins. Hinata tiptoes out of bed and Oikawa pulls up the sheets making room for the sneaky intruder.

"Hey," Oikawa wraps his arms around his neck lying below.

The redhead grins nudging their noses together, "Hello there."

This is the closest body contact they've had all day, the thumping of their hearts so strong they can feel it through the other's clothes. Hinata likes it, likes to know he's able to make Oikawa nervous even if he tries to play it cool, it makes him want to further push his buttons until his facade breaks. He grazes their lips for a brief moment, so lightly it couldn't be called a kiss yet rejoicing in Oikawa's adorable pout.

"That's mean chibi-chan."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Hinata gives tiny licks around his ear, nibbles on his lobe and tugs at it playfully with his teeth before he continues smooching across his jaw line, Oikawa arching his neck back in a coy request for Hinata to continue his journey through it.

"Mmhh..."

"Be quiet Tooru," he orders planting moist kisses on both sides along a couple hickeys tarnishing his perfect skin, "Unless you want Takeru to see what we're doing."

Oikawa gulps nervously and Hinata grins kissing his Adam's apple, his lips gliding lower forced to a halt due to Oikawa's t-shirt being in the way. "Shit," he truly regrets not taking it off before calling Hinata over, at least he had the foresight to discard his pants and that's what matters most.

An inconvenience this trivial won't stop Hinata, it's like building a sand castle to withstand the sea waves. "You're super red...you must be feeling hot, let me help," he yanks the front of his t-shirt up revealing his chest heaving quickly with excitement. His attention swifts to his nipples, rolling his tongue around and sucking on them with hunger making the setter whimper in a really obscene manner.

"Mhh, ah- ahnn, if you keep teasing I'm gonna-" he lets out a gasp when Hinata starts pinching and nipping, throughly abusing them until he's satisfied with how red and swollen they've become. "G-gonna, gonna...get mad, fuck..." Oikawa pants losing coherence the more aroused he gets.

"You look incredible Tooru, so pliant to my touch. I want to mess you up tonight, make you feel good."

"Quit stalling and take care of my cock then."

"As you wish my King," he winks resuming his path downwards, tireless in his efforts to please his lover kissing throughout rows of tense muscles drenched with sweat. His eyes search for Oikawa's as he approaches his navel, a huge hard-on waiting underneath white boxers damp at the tip.

"Shouyou..."

Hinata smirks at his wanton gaze, he's just where he wants him, horny and willing for anything. He decides to reward him for being patient mouthing at his cock through his boxers, sucking on the stained fabric tasting his precum.

"Ah, aahh!!" Oikawa's hips jolt while he claws at the sheets, his voice coming out excessively loud echoing in the otherwise silent room.

A third voice interrupts, "Too...ru...?"

It's over, his life is over. Oikawa couldn't have imagined he'd die with Hinata's mouth on his cock, yet he can't think of a better way to leave this world. He's paralyzed, unable to do anything as Takeru rustles in his bed slowly waking up. Luckily Hinata comes to his aid grabbing a blanket he'd pushed away earlier —too hot to use it— hiding under it tucked between his legs.

"Are you awake Tooru?"

"Y-yes, I am."

Hinata doesn't budge an inch even with Oikawa's twitching erection poking at his cheek. _"Huh, is this actually exciting him?"_

"Can't sleep?"

"I'm thinking of stuff."

"Oh...is it about Shouyou?"

Oikawa glances under the blanket noticing Hinata's gaze fixed on him, his scrumptious lips terribly close to his cock. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"We spent the day together so," a short pause, "Did you confess to him?"

"What- what are you saying?!"

"You're obviously head over heels for him, even when you were in Argentina he's all you talked about."

"Takeru please shut up," he palms his face hiding a blooming blush.

 _"Woah, he's embarrassed. So he told his nephew he's interested in me!"_ Hinata smiles to himself watching the erection before him getting harder as he kisses his inner thighs. _"Hmm, I wonder if I should...yeah, let's try it!"_

"Don't be stubborn, what if other person confesses to him!"

"That won't happen, Shouyou is my-" Oikawa makes an 'o' with his mouth, yet no words come out. His eyes shoot towards Hinata who's yanking down his boxers mid-thigh, his cock popping out stiff as a rock slapping against his stomach.

"Your what?"

If anyone would dare to pull this off that's Ninja Shouyou, he's going to blow Oikawa's mind right here and right now. He spits on his cock to add some slick and wraps it inside his fist pumping slowly while he sucks on his balls destroying whatever was left of Oikawa's restraint.

"God!"

"He's your...god?"

"Ah, aha, I meant he's- he's a godly player."

"Geez Tooru, I'm not talking about volleyball."

 _"Ooh, he's playing along, but I gotta make sure he's okay with it,"_ he takes Oikawa's right hand placing it atop of his hair sending a message, _"You're in control."_

"Hah- y-yeah, I know," he grasps softly at Hinata's hair.

Takeru frowns at his evasive answers, "If you can't say you love him I'm not sure you deserve him."

"I do."

Hinata lets his tongue loll dragging it through Oikawa's length, then flicks at the slit spreading a fat drop oozing out earning a cute twitch on his abs. He encircles the head with his lips giving it a couple of sinful slurps while Oikawa tightens his hold on his hair.

"I love- love him, I love him, I love him-!" It's never late to learn that being honest about your feelings is quite a nice sensation. Or maybe it's Hinata's mouth swallowing his shaft that's nice, warm and narrow with a tongue that just won't stay still caressing every sensitive spot, up and down it goes taking on an easy rhythm leading to his demise.

"Um, if you're that enthusiastic I guess he can't reject you."

"I'll do it, I'll make him mine, my boyfriend."

 _"Uwaah, I think he's about to-"_ Hinata pulls back halfway but Oikawa tugs at his hair suddenly ramming his cock deep inside. "Mmph, mnnn-" he screws his eyes feeling his veins pulse, engorging his length as bigger as it can get filling his mouth. Hinata's own aches aware that if he comes now the fun will be over, he's willing to sacrifice himself for his lover's sake though.

"I hope it works out, good night."

Takeru turns around falling asleep once more and Oikawa lets out a pleased sigh, massaging Hinata's scalp gently nudging him away.

"I'm sorry, I though you wanted-"

"Don't jump to conclusions. I'm not letting tonight pass without fucking you, that's the only reason I stopped."

Hinata glances at Takeru's bed, "We could wait to be home for this."

"Take off your underwear," Oikawa kicks his own to the floor, letting his legs loose on the bed waiting for Hinata to make a move.

"You're so bossy," he whines yet does as told sliding down his boxers, his cock standing up expectantly at the beautiful sight before him. "I kind of like it."

"Do I have to order you to fuck me next?"

"No need for that," Hinata slots himself between Oikawa's legs lying on top, indulging him with a passionate kiss which had been denied earlier. He shoves two fingers in his mouth afterwards, Oikawa sucking on them like they're absolutely delicious.

"Moah plesh," he slurs.

"Let me prepare you," Hinata withdraws his fingers now aiming for the setter's tight rim, going in with carefulness until they've fully settled in, curling them as it pleases his lovers the most brushing at his prostate. Oikawa whimpers in delight biting his lip, encouraging Hinata to begin thrusting in and out stretching his insides.

"A-ah, yes, you're so nice to me babe..." The truth is Oikawa has never felt this cherished before, and even though he's grateful for the foreplay session his body itches craving for something else.

"You deserve it," Hinata coos peppering kisses on his cheeks, his forehead, his neck and everywhere his lips can caress relishing in Oikawa's debauched expression.

"No I don't, we both know it."

"Should I return to my bed then?"

Oikawa pouts bunching his fists on his tank top hugging him closer, "You're supposed to say I deserve it again, read the mood."

His sass always spices up things and Hinata can't help smiling. "Shush you," he retaliates seizing their shafts within his fist grinding them both at once.

"Oh fuck, fuck yeah Sho-!" He's muted by Hinata's left hand covering his mouth taking him by surprise.

"Too loud," the redhead glances to the side, "You don't want him to see how we fuck, do you?"

Not even Oikawa is that perverted, he shakes his head making a negative while Hinata picks on a rougher pace stroking their cocks and he _really_ wants to moan to his hearts content, but he can't.

"Shit Tooru, look at all this precum...nod if you're coming soon."

He assents with urgency after a few touches so Hinata gives them a short break positioning himself before putting it in. "This is like a dream," Oikawa whispers staring at the ceiling as Hinata bends his knees towards his chest lifting his legs in the air.

"Sorry for the wait," he grips Oikawa's thighs slowly driving his hips forward, shivering at the sensation of his lover's body coiling around his length, the scorching heat almost making their bodies melt together as one.

"Nghh, finally...move, please move."

And Hinata complies giving him a placid thrust, pulling all the way out before pounding in again eager to satisfy Oikawa's demands. The temperature is almost unbearable under the blanket at this point, it's not like it can serve its hiding purpose the way Hinata is moving, but they don't have the presence of mind to worry about it.

"Fuuh, mmff-!" Oikawa clutches at the pillow throwing his head to the side attempting to choke down the erotic sounds seeping through pursed lips.

Hinata realizes his struggle and bends to claim his mouth, getting drunk on each other's groans while he slams at his ass fucking harder. "You're so vocal today, I love it."

The setter lets out a mix of 'ahs' and 'ohs' with some cursing in between hoping to be praised, but shockingly Hinata draws back instead licking his lips as he sends him a bone-chilling gaze.

"Say Tooru, do you remember what you told me a month ago?“

"I'm- I'm not sure I catch on." Except he does, he's just embarrassed to admit it.

"I remember your words," Hinata flips him facing the mattress, leaning over him to mutter on his ear as if they were sharing a secret. "I'd let you take control, tear me apart until I come crying your name. That's what you said."

Oikawa's cock twitches at his gruff tone, "I suppose I did."

"Good, because I'm taking that offer right now."

The bed creaks as Hinata kneels from behind and Oikawa sinks his elbows on the pillow sticking up his ass enticingly with a weeping erection hanging heavy between his legs.

"You're so attractive when you're submissive Tooru," he traces a finger across the rift of his back as he plunges his cock inside quickly rocking his hips, getting more shameless moans as a reward.

"Hnnn, hah- I'm a man of my word."

Hinata stops moving abruptly, then gives him a swift spank leaving his ass stinging. "Fuck yourself on my cock."

Oikawa glances at him with a sly smirk bouncing his ass, clapping loudly against Hinata's crotch as he grips the headboard for leverage. He's smitten with Hinata's raw look, a copious amount of sweat dripping down his torso despite his unwavering stance letting him do whatever he pleases.

"Your insides are squeezing me..." he lies on Oikawa's back snapping his hips fiercely driving him onto the mattress while the setter groans biting at the pillow. "Do you want this Tooru, want me to come inside?"

"Yes babe, yes, give it to me-!" Things haven't gone exactly as planned, specially not the part where Hinata screws his brains out. Regardless of that fleeting thought Oikawa has nothing to complain about feeling a mind-blowing orgasm building up.

Hinata thrusts with so much oomph that Oikawa gets dragged onwards on the bed, his legs lift up curling his toes, burrowing his face on the pillow to keep quiet as Hinata bumps at his weak spot flawlessly. "Oh my god Shouyou...coming, I'm gonna come-"

"M-me too!"

They moan edging the climax together, Hinata drops his hips bottoming in and his cock pulses filling up his lover to the brim with his seed until he's completely emptied himself. "I love you," he whispers tugging at Oikawa's hard-on and that's what it takes to finish him off.

"O-ooh..." he jolts shooting thick strands of cum all over the sheets, screwing his eyes and biting at the pillow while Hinata keeps pumping at his oversensitive cock, his body releasing all the tension at once lying down in total ecstasy.

"Gwah, that's incredible Tooru, you came so much," Hinata lets go sucking on the sticky liquid coating his fingers enjoying the blissful look on Oikawa's face. He's about to pull out when the setter tightens up making it impossible to escape.

"Don't move, wanna feel you a bit longer."

"Mmhh, I take it you're satisfied then?"

"For now...I could get addicted to this."

"This?"

"Doing it raw."

Hinata chuckles trailing kisses along his shoulders, "And I could get used to you being super horny. I only have to refuse to have sex for another month, right?"

"Don't you dare," Oikawa scowls glaring at him.

"Kidding, kidding! Let's go have a bath before we sleep, we've sweated like crazy under this blanket."

"No can do, that'll wake up Takeru."

"If your moans haven't managed to do that I doubt-"

Oikawa elbows him from below, "Do you want to make me angry right after we had sex?"

"Oof! Well if you want to sleep with my cum inside your ass I'm fine with it."

"Y-you..." Oikawa flushes unable to keep eye contact, "We'll bath early morning before Takeru gets up."

"Wow, so you liked to be creampied."

"Hmph," he pushes Hinata away switching positions by lying on top of him. "Don't forget I'm still taller and stronger than you chibi-chan," Oikawa smirks lacing their hands above his head, "I could get payback."

Hinata snorts at his attempt at intimidation, "Having a bigger physique doesn't mean you're stronger. Besides..." he crosses a leg around Oikawa's hips, "I'd happily let you do the same to me."

"You're no fun Shouyou, at least put up a fight." He says that, and yet he lets out a giddy smile coddling Hinata with a bunch of kisses.

"Cute."

Oikawa's heart is going to burst at this rate, his eyes turning hazy with unshed tears —he can't understand why— gazing into Hinata's own.

"So which do you like more, hamsters or turtles?"

\- - -

Takeru wakes up stirring in bed feeling quite rested. He rubs his eyes listening to the chirping of birds, rolling around watching Oikawa and Hinata wearing the hotel bathrobes out in the balcony having a cup of chocolate and churros.

"Morning, am I interrupting?"

"Oh, good morning Takeru," Oikawa snatches his hand off Hinata's waist, "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, looks like you did too." That's what he can deduce from the way his skin looks —more fair than usual— and his hyper bright smile as if he'd won another gold medal.

Hinata glances at the setter chomping on a churro dipped in chocolate, "Yeah, the beds were...comfortable."

"Way too hot for summer," Oikawa grins.

"That's because you slept with a blanket!"

"Here Takeru eat some churros, we have to go soon," Hinata hands him breakfast leaving the hotel afterwards headed to the train station, the trip back enjoyable as they make small talk mostly about yesterday's volleyball match and Takeru's souvenirs.

Hinata bows as polite as when they first met, "Thank you so much for inviting me, I had a lot of fun."

"Let's go watch volleyball together again sometime!" the boy waves at Hinata when they part ways to their respective homes.

Oikawa and Takeru are left alone walking side by side in total silence. So silent in fact that Takeru gets suspicious watching his uncle grinning nonstop looking at his phone, perking up to spy what's making him so happy. He hikes a brow at a picture of him and Hinata on the same hotel bed, their bathrobes loose around their shoulders making peace signs. Apparently he's got more pictures but Oikawa notices him peeking at the screen closing his gallery instantly.

"Who taught you to spy on other people's phones young man?" he frowns glad that he didn't see the adult rated ones shot in the bathroom.

"You're making the silliest face, couldn't help it."

"Quit bullying me or I won't watch volleyball with you ever again!"

"I could ask Shouyou to come with me."

"That's cheating," he pouts feeling at disadvantage. 

"So when are you confessing to him?"

Oikawa stares at his feet as they walk, "I'm scared."

"Huh?"

"Scared he'd reject me. I'm not the only one- uh, interested in him."

"Don't be a coward, I can tell Shouyou likes you!"

_"Yeah, and his other setters too."_

"Let's plan a date so awesome he can't say no."

 _"Am I really that desperate to trust a teenager for love advice?"_ he checks his phone chuckling at the selfie he took with Hinata in Rio, his screen wallpaper since ages ago.

"Come on Tooru, let's do it!"

He nods accepting defeat, _"I guess I am."_

\- - -

FIN ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> I prefer turtles.


End file.
